


Black and White

by baileyjoy3



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Homework Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Thomas spend a morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> a simple cuddly fic based on a gif I saw on frenchrobotporn on tumblr. someone submitted a gif that looked like guy and thomas cuddling and i just got super inspired to write this. <3 enjoy the cuddles.

Guy's face is pressed against Thomas' chest, his breath coming slow and warm against his collar bones and clavicle. His hair is spread out over his shoulders, long and only slightly greasy. It's thick and feels like sticking your hand through molasses when Thomas runs his fingers through it. His eyes are half closed, dimly focused on Thomas' chest. His eyelashes are settled on his cheeks, dusting shadows over them with the light trickling in from the window across the room. His shoulders and chest rise and fall with his breathing pattern until he sighs quietly, the gush of air from his lungs ruffling the slight curls of hair on Thomas' chest.

Thomas has both hands on Guy; one rests above his head, the fingers twitching gently in his hair, the other is splayed across his back. It moves in a gentle sweeping motion, circling on occasion or drawing back to just use his finger tips. Guy skin is milky and pale, dotted in some spots with moles that Thomas circles like he would to his nipples, garnering the same shivered reaction.

Shifting slightly, Guy lifts an arm from the space between them to drape across Thomas' own back. It rests there, no movement occurring. The sheets are bundled up about their waists, a tangled mess. They didn't have sex tonight, exhausted and choosing instead to find intimacy in the comfort of each other's skin without it. Besides, their room is always a mess. The thick pillows under their heads are lined with strands of Guy's hair, rumpled and likely stained in some places. Thomas has a habit of just flipping them over when they get too dirty.

"Use both sides otherwise you're just wasting it," is what he says. It's his policy about napkins and records too. Guy thinks it's practical and also endearing.

Guy lifts his head, yawning as he inches slightly closer to Thomas. They're about eye level now. Guy's eyes are equidistant from Thomas' nose. Thomas smiles softly at him, his mouth opening a bit as he does. It's such a small gesture and Guy is pleased, tilting his jaw up so their mouths align.

As the part, Thomas' eyes drift over Guy's face. They're too close for most of the details to be visible clearly, but Thomas knows his face better than anyone. He doesn't need lighting to know that Guy's eyebrows are slightly overgrown or that his teeth are only a little crooked. Details people wouldn't notice on a first glance.

Guy sees the same things in Thomas. Even if he's half asleep, he still knows that there is a mole on the right side of Thomas' face. That it sometimes is covered by his stubble. But he still knows it's there. Just like he knows that Thomas' head is topped with curls. 163 exactly. At least there were that many the day Guy sat with Thomas' head in his lap, counting them aloud.

"One, _deux, drei_..."

"Can't settle on a language, love?"

Guy had simply shrugged and continued on, alternating English, French, and German with every third number.

Thomas curls bounce and shift when he inhales, his hand still tracing patterns on Guy's back. From the window where the light is still bleeding in through the blinds, neither of them are visible. Thomas enjoys the anonymity. Guy chews his lip a bit, attracting Thomas' gaze before yawning again.

There legs are tangled together under the sheets, Thomas' hairier ones brushing over Guy's. They are naked; Thomas insists on it. He wants Guy to know that he enjoys the proximity shared between them- that his feelings are not changed when they shed their clothes. What he feels for Guy in bed must be the same during all of their clothed moments. His emotions are real. The sex is not the only time Thomas wants to be naked. He wouldn't mind be naked all the time in reality; it's a more bare state, both of open and fully revealed.

Guy shivers again, yawning loudly and letting his eyes flicker shut fully. Thomas kisses his nose, opens his mouth and close his teeth around the tip of it. Guy's brows draw up in frustration and his hand kneads Thomas chest quickly. Thomas chuckles and licks his lips. Guy's expression relaxes again, drifting off towards sleep as the sun rises. They had a gig last night and now exhausted, Guy wants more than anything to sleep.

"Can I have one more kiss," Thomas murmurs, not even posing if as a question. Guy opens his eyes, his lips pursed in a tired pout. Thomas grins. He's just as exhausted, but he wants to treasure Guy the way he deserves. "I love you, Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo."

"Oh you're such a sap. Fine, kiss me; let me sleep."

Thomas takes his prize slowly, delving his tongue easily into Guy's receptive mouth. Guy isn't actually too responsive, too tired to do much but let Thomas suck on his tongue. He doesn't care either way. Thomas wants to bury Guy in his love.

"I'll wake you up later."

"Don't you dare," Guy grumbles, huffing. His breathing levels again and Thomas watches the beautiful act that is Guy falling asleep. He sits for a few minutes, simply watching and feeling his body relax into a full REM sleep.

Guy is the most beautiful sight Thomas has ever seen and his fingers unconsciously start to trace hearts over his back. The hand in his hair keeps petting, the action lulling to Thomas as well.

The light is slowly getting brighter now and Thomas shuts his eyes with a deep breath. It's final and calming, allowing him to slip right down into dreams with Guy, his hand only coming to a stop when he's completely out.

Even then it twitches, curling into a possessive fist to keep Guy where he ultimately belongs; pressed to Thomas and fully his.

**Author's Note:**

> link to the gif: http://frenchrobotporn.tumblr.com/post/85059153381/i-stumbled-upon-this-gif-and-it-reminded-me-of


End file.
